


Padfoot you fucking idiot

by BigSarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSarc/pseuds/BigSarc
Summary: Mundaneness of Sirius and Remus relation until it is not.





	Padfoot you fucking idiot

Remus and Sirius were casually snogging in an empty classroom. Remus’ back against the wall and his legs spread to accommodate Sirius. Both Remus and Sirius were face to face. Remus was holding Sirius collar and Sirius was holding Remus neck with his fingers clutching soft curls of Remus' hair.

The kiss was so mundane still giving tingling sensation and inducing excitement in both of them. Sirius pulled away to have a talk, Remus was not having the loss of contact and was kissing the jaw and biting the side of Sirius' neck leaving a trail of love bites on the pale skin of Sirius’.

“What?” muttered Remus without taking his lips off Sirius’ body.

“I want you inside me Moony.” Said Sirius pressing his hip against Remus hardness to emphasize his request.

Remus could feel the heat rising between his legs at the touch and request of his lover. Despite continuing what he was doing he looked into Sirius' eyes if he was joking. All he saw was lust filled eyes wanting Remus without a doubt. This scared Remus. “It’s dangerous Padfoot. I don’t know if I’m capable of…. I could be rough. I might hurt you.”

“I can take it Moony. Believe in me will you? I want you.”

“Padfoot! It’s me that I don’t believe in. You have me already. I don’t want to hurt you Pads. I like what we have now.”

“ I want you inside me Moony. Plain as day.”

“Padfoot!” Remus tugged Sirius collar as a warning. But Sirius was not having any of it. Sirius was not showing any inclination of change in his decision.

“Let’s try when the moon is waning. It’s dangerous before the full moon. Please?”

“Don’t you understand? I want you right now Moony. When you think you are at your worst.”

“ Padfoot! Don’t be ridiculous. It’s dangerous. It’s not as simple as that.”

“I can make you fuck me right now Lupin.”

“I’m not challenging you Pads.”

“But I accept my own challenge.” Said Sirius and fell to his knees.

*** Next day classes ***

Sirius was shifting in his seat with the pain of previous night love administrations he received from Remus. He was able to control his grin but not the blush.

“Are you alright Padfoot? You look flushed.” asked concerned James.

“Yeah. Never better,” answered Sirius with an evident sore throat.

“Are you sure you can make it to full moon Padfoot? You look like you got flu.” worried Peter.

“I wouldn’t miss it for my life. And it’s nothing a hot soup can’t fix.” Confirmed Sirius eyeing Remus from the corner of his eyes.

Remus was torn between concern for the pain Sirius was in and blushing with the memory of last night.

_The memory of Sirius legs wrapped around his waist. Remus holding Sirius’ hands about his head on the wall using one of his own hand. Other hand either harshly torturing Sirius’ nipples or grabbing his bottom. The hotness Remus felt wrapped himself in. Taste of Sirius’ salt on tip of his tongue. Wetness between their stomachs as a result of Sirius’ climax once, twice, thrice associated with pleasurable cries and shivers. Warm breath of Sirius on side of Remus' neck which was more like panting and gasping for air. Remus’ seed leaking from Sirius’ behind before Remus cleaned them off. Limp and stiffness Sirius had later._

“Padfoot you fucking idiot,” muttered Remus under his breath adjusting his robes to hide his hardness, remembering last night.

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me.


End file.
